Rechazada
by lunacreciente27
Summary: Una intenta no ser rechazada.Una historia Kaoru-Kenshin bastante buena y si, el summary es un asco ... capitulo 5! y si, hay amor dificil y mas aun si has sufrido una decepcion.es del tipo de fic que te cortas las venas y lloras sin pararr! FDA!
1. El dolor

Hola! Bueno que tal! jejejeje bueno, este es mi segundo fic de mi super anime favorito Rurounin Kenshin y, en realidad, este fic me encanta demasiado! lo hice en un momento de bastante dolor y bueno, ni que decir, salio esto casi casi de mi alma. Ahora afirmo, con dolor angustia e injusticia: lamento no poder decir que los personajes son míos, realmente es lamentable. Por lo demas, gracias y disfruten de Rechazada, un fic de Kaoru y Kenshin. Bye.!

Rechazada

**Acto primero: El dolor**

Rechazada. Esa es la palabra que más me identifica. Rechazada, rechazo…

Era increíble. Estaba aún pensando en Kenshin Himura, después de todo. El capitán del equipo de basket era un sueño, era tan alto que apenas le llegaba yo al hombro, era blanco marfil, de cabello rojo escarlata y de sonrisa seductora, sin problemas… sus ojos estaban en la linea media entre los enloquecedores dorados y los pacificos violetas y su cuerpo, trabajo de horas de gimnasio, era una locura también ¿Cómo se supone que uno debería seguir cuando él, tu sueño, era eso, sólo un sueño? Realmente no lo sabía pero lo iba a averiguar a la fuerza, porque el 10 de la selección me dijo no, de la forma más linda y dolorosa que uno se pueda imaginar alguna vez.

…

Flash Back

Mis manos temblaban. Mis pupilas seguían a todo ser viviente que estuviera a 10 metros en la redonda. Mi pulso estaba a mil.

-¿Qué es lo que me tenías que decir, Kamiya?-dijo Kenshin, mientras tomaba el balon de basket y lo dejaba a un lado suyo. Estaba tan guapo como siempre: así, con su cabello rojo en una coleta alta y con su ropa deportiva negra, que resaltaba su blancura.

-Verás, Himura-san….estoy….estoy….me gustas.- hablé, deviando mi mirada, para no verlo a los ojos.

Hubo un silencio de unos segundos, que fueron largos. Luego, tomó mi barbilla y la alzó para ver mis ojos.

-Veras Kamiya… ¿Sabes que estoy con Tomoe Yukishiro, no? Bueno…nos amamos. Y bueno… tambien eres una gran chica, pero lamento no poder corresponderte.- dijo mientras mis ojos se aguaban por la herida del alma. Una lágrima corrió por mi mejilla, y él se deshizo de ella botándola con la uña.- Espero que todo te vaya muy bien, Kamiya-san.

….

Nada. Después eso…nada. Yo, petrificada como hielo en el mismo lugar, y él yéndose sin siquiera voltear a verme. Sólo pude quedarme en ese estado hasta que Tomoe Yukishiro, la porrista y novia de Kenshin, se abalanzaba a sus brazos y le zampaba un beso, que él recibió gustoso y con una sonrisa como respuesta. Y después de eso, nada otra vez.

Acomodé mi única falda y cerré bien mi blusa, tomé mi bolso y salí lo más dignamente que se pudo, si podía haber quedado rezagos de dignidad después de eso. Y entré al baño. Y lloré, como no lo había echo antes. O como no lo había echo nunca.

Y fui consciente de lo lejos que estaba yo, Kaoru Kamiya, estudiante número uno de la Preparatorio Wellington, del orgullo deportista de la misma preparatoria, Kenshin Himura.

….

Me levanté a las 7 de la mañana, mientras escuchaba el crujir del tocino de la cocina. Perfecto, nada mejor que huevos con tocino para el mal de amores, me dije. Salí con mi pantalón jean dos tallas más grandes y una camiseta larga hasta después de las caderas. Tomé mi mochila y comí el desayuno lo más rápido que pude. Al salir, como siempre, tomé mi cabello negro en una coleta simple y caminé. Hoy iba a ser un día duro, como siempre.

-¿Pensando en Himura-kun?- dijo mi mejor amigo, Aoshi. El era despampanante, guapo al cien, de cabellos negros y de mirada absurdamente azul. Cuerpo delicioso y de carácter tranquilo y poco perturbable. A mi me gustaba mucho en algún momento, pero después no me visualicé de ninguna forma con él, sólo como amigos. Igual como ahora, que no me visualizaba con Kenshin, porque ni éramos compatibles y el amor no es de uno.

-Si…algo así.

-¿Se lo dijiste, no?- habló Aoshi, mientras retomaba el camino y me miraba de soslayo.

-Ehm… si. Se lo dije.

-Y por lo que veo, no salió como esperabas.

-Aunque no lo creas si salió como creía.- tomé aire y pasé saliva, mientras trataba de no llorar.- Sabía que él diría que no éramos el uno para el otro. Inclusive ni me sorprendí, realmente lo sabía. Sólo quería…probar a mi suerte. Y bueno, tampoco es que fuera la clase de competencia para Yukishiro-san.

-Lo siento…-dijo Aoshi, mientras paraba a esperar el autobús.

-Si, de verdad que yo lo siento más.


	2. infierno

Para mi desgracia, y en un pasado dicha, Himura-kun era mi compañero de clases, igual que su novia de catálogo y mi mejor amigo. Aoshi ,como siempre, se sentó a mi lado y dejó que me torturara viendo la escena de amor entre mi amor imposible y la imposible de su novia: Kenshin estaba sentado en el pupitre del maestro, mientras abrazaba a Tomoe, de la cintura y hablando con los demás. Ese era Kenshin, amoroso y lejano, amigable, impactante… era un pecado hablar hasta de él, era simplemente pecaminoso.

-Chicos, pónganse en su sitio por favor. Kenshin, vaya a sentarse a su pupitre si no le molesta.

El profesor se sentó donde le correspondía y dio una mirada rápida a la clase.

-Hoy les traigo como cada semestre, la nota general. Temo decir que para algunos este semestre fue excelente.- dijo mirándome fijamente y compartiendo una sonrisa de complicidad.- como para otros, fue una verdadera desgracia.- dijo mirando fijamente al pelirrojo.- Y la indirecta, por si no la pudo captar, fue para usted, Kenshin.

Kenshin volteó, sonriendo, y mirando al tutor de forma divertida. Una de sus manos estaban enlazadas con las de Tomoe, que también miraba de la misma forma al profesor.

-Lo triste, es que quien no pasa este semestre, no podrá jugar la semifinal con la Preparatoria Carter, así que veremos si eso le preocupa, Kenshin Himura.

Y todo quedó en cero. La sonrisa de Kenshin desapareció casi al segundo, mientras Tomoe desataba su unión de manos. Ese fue el último segundo de tranquilidad del Wellington , por lo menos, por el resto del día.

-¿Preocupado, Himura?

-Si no fuera así, no me vería frente a su pupitre.

-Es cierto, no es que seas mi alumno más destacado.- habló el profesor Hajime Saito, mientras miraba algunas hojas.

-¿Qué puedo hacer?

-¿De qué hablas, Himura?- dijo el profesor en tono burlón.

-¡¿Qué hago para subir esas mierdas de notas?-habló gritando tan fuerte que los 5 chicos que quedábamos en el salón, entre ellos Aoshi y yo, nos exaltábamos por el ruido.

-Nada puedes hacer, Kenshin. Lo siento.

-¡¿Cómo que nada? ¡Claro que algo se puede llegar a hacer! ¡Dígame que tengo que hacer!

-Bueno, sólo puedes hacer una cosa…

-¿Cúal es?-dijo Kenshin, más calmado, mirando fijamente a los ojos del maestro.

-Kamiya-san ¿Puede venir un momento, por favor?

notas!:

guau….bueno, espero que lo lean, y gracias setsuna! Por el apoyo!


	3. La gran situacion

El salón me estaba sofocando. Faltaba 3 minutos para que llegara Kenshin de su entrenamiento, y comenzara las clases de refuerzo para que pasara los cursos. Cerré mis ojos. Sólo el destino se confabulaban para hacerme sufrir, dijo Aoshi mientras caminábamos por la acera después de enterarnos esa noticia bomba que me involucraba con la súper estrella del equipo. Y asentí, sin duda Aoshi tenía razón. El destino me odiaba, ni me habia recuperado de la punzada de dolor que Kenshin me causado y ahora tenía que verlo diariamente 2 horas, como para que la herida nunca cerrara.

-¿Kamiya?

Su voz aterciopelada me despertó del sueño y volteé para enfrentar a mis demonios, a mi demonio. Estaba con la coleta algo desecha por la práctica, y su rostro contenía gotas de sudor que decoraban su frente de forma fascinante. En su mano estaba su pelota, la misma de la ocasión en la que me confesé y sus ojos, violetas limpios, me miraban curiosos.

-Que tal, Himura-kun, lo estaba esperando.

Él dejó su balón en uno de los pupitres y me sacó su mochila. Acomodó una silla frente a mi pupitre y se sentó en ella. Lo más cerca que alguna vez pudimos haber estado, pensé mientras tomaba posición en mi frente.

-Por lo que tengo entendido, tienes problemas en todos los cursos, ingles, geometría, física, química, japonés, español, historia, ….

-¿No le molesta que le mandaran hacer este trabajo, Kamiya? Es decir, podría haberse negado.- dijo mirándome fijamente, y entendiendo a lo que se refería.

-¿Por qué no hacerlo? Yo no mezclo lo personal con lo profesional, Himura-kun. Además yo no le niego la ayuda a nadie, y usted no es la excepción.- dije, encontrando valentía de alguno de mis más recónditos escondites del alma.

-Gracias. Realmente lo agradezco, Kamiya-san.

)))))_&&&&&&

-¿Qué tal las clases con la súper estrella?-dijo Aoshi, yendo conmigo al paradero para tomar el autobús de regreso a casa.

-Es bueno, sólo que le falta instrucción y distracciones. Nada más.

-¿Te dolió?

-¿Pasar tiempo con Himura? Obvio, ni que fuera de piedra, pero soy profesional, Aoshi. Sé que no soy de su gusto, eso es suficiente para mi.

-Eso espero, Kao. Te conozco, después confundirás las cosas…

-Deja de repetirlo. Lo sé, pero quiero hacer que no lo sé realmente. Por favor

·$·····$%&&/()==(/&%$·%&/(((

-Himura-kun…¿está aquí?

Kenshin estaba absorto del universo. Después del ultimátum del profesor, su vida había cambiado. Sus amigos se alejaron de repente y su novia, Tomoe, no fue la excepción. Siempre le ponía peros para salir y, según escuchó de alguien que al verlo comenzó a cuchichear, ella estaba saliendo a escondidas de él con su compañero de equipo, Akira Kiyosato.

Sólo estaba él, sus libros, su pelota y la señorita Kamiya que siempre estaba para ayudarlo. Kamiya. Kaoru Kamiya.

Cuando recordaba sus ojos azules mojados por las lágrimas, tenía ganas de golpearse. Ella, a pesar de sentirse dolida por su rechazo, lo ayudaba a él, a un vil desgraciado. Ella que mientras podría estar saliendo con sus amigos o estar con su familia, estaba con él, enseñándole las clases que debería haber estado atendiendo cuando tuvo que hacerlo.

-¿Himura-kun?-dijo ella acercando su rostro, para saber que fue lo que le robó la atención al chico.

-Dí…dígame, Kamiya-san.- dijo él, asustado por la proximidad de sus rostros. Ella solo se echo a reír de verlo rojo de la vergüenza.

-¿Crees que sería capaz de besarte, Himura-kun?-dijo ella, mientras se sentaba al frente suyo. No era la misma chica de ese día, pensó Kenshin. Estaba más suelta de huesos, no estaba ni siquiera un poco nerviosa, hablaba con total normalidad y ligereza que te sintió estúpido al comportarse él así.

-Kamiya-san, dígame Kenshin…y por lo otro, disculpe.

-De acuerdo, Kenshin, pero tú dime Kaoru ahora ¿OK?... y por lo otro, no fui, soy o seré una aprovechada nunca.-dijo a son de broma, algo que descolocó más a Kenshin.- Además, aunque lo hiciera, nadie lo creería… soy demasiado invisible en esta Preparatoria como para considerarme algo así, porque primero, no creo que aún sepan de mi existencia, y segundo, como para que no creyeran que usted fuera el aprovechado aquí.

-Jajajaja…claro, Kaoru.- rió obligadamente Kenshin.

-Claro, bueno…comencemos a hacer…quimica ¿Te parece?

Ella tomó el libro y comenzó a ojearlo, mientras Kenshin miraba por primera vez a Kaoru con interés. Su ropa era muy holgada, identificando que hasta él usaba hasta ropa más ceñida, su polo era como 3 tallas más de lo normal, dejando bien guardado sus formas tras ella y traía unos pantaloncillos playeros de chico. Su cabello estaba en un moño desarreglado y su rostro, sin ningún rastro de maquillaje. Sus labios eran rosados limpios, como los de una niña, y su piel, blanca tentadora, hacia resaltar sus ojos azules mar. Azules mar deliciosos, incomparables. Nunca se dio cuenta de ellos por estar en el mar de petróleo que significaban los ojos de Tomoe, y tras las faldas cortas de la misma. En Tomoe podía pensar en tener sexo cuando lo quisiera, se conocía hasta el más pequeño detalle de ella, podía reconocerla en la oscuridad, podía describirla sin ningún rastro de error…. En cambio, Kaoru, era como un misterio para él. Era como caminar en un bosque silencioso y oscuro, sin saber a donde andar. No conocía mucho de ella, porque nunca tuvo o quiso saberlo de primera mano. Solo sabia que era la mejor alumna de la Preparatoria, que tenía a un amigo demasiado guapo , y que ella, que se había arreglado para esa ocasión con antemano y, aún en su vergüenza, le dijo que le gustaba. Que lo quería.

Gustaba….

-Kenshin me obliga a tirarle el libro de química si no me hace caso ahora. Esta más distraído de lo de costumbre, por favor….tome atención.

Kenshin la miró. Sus mejillas estaban coloradas por su frustración para con él, y sus labios, entreabiertos, invitaban acercársele y saber a que sabía su boca…

-Kenshin ¿Qué hace?-dijo Kaoru, tratando de hacer espacio entre ellos, pero no lo logró. Ella se paró y él la siguió. Ella estaba a punto de abrir la puerta, cuando sintió el pecho de él en su espalda, caliente, duro…

Kenshin acercó sus manos a su cabello, desatándolo todo, dejándolo libre por su espalda hasta su cintura.

-Ken…shin… váyase, por favor.- dijo la chica. Esa era la niña de aquella vez, tímida, tranquila, nerviosa hasta los huesos…

Él la volteó para verla de frente. Sus mejillas seguían sonrosadas y sus pupilas le demostraban miedo, temor… amor.

-Es la última vez que se lo digo ¡Váyase!-dijo apuntándole la puerta, entre furiosa y débil al mismo tiempo.

-No puedo, no quiero…-logró decir, antes de atrapar su boca en la suya. Su lengua se hizo paso entre sus dientes y saboreó su sabor de canela y boca virgen. Ella le correspondía torpemente, mientras cerraba los ojos y se dejaba llevar por él… Luego Kenshin comenzó a apaciguar el beso, volviéndolo más dulce, más calmado… sus salivas se encontraban y fluían en sus bocas, mientras que Kaoru ponía sus pequeñas manitos en el pecho febril de Kenshin. Él, al tacto, gimió. Kaoru abrió los ojos de la impresión, viendo los ojos de él, en los que había una guerra entre el violeta y el dorado. Y cayó en la cuenta de lo sucedido. Y se separó.

-Sabía lo que sentía por usted ¡E igual lo hizo! Le di mi tiempo, mi esfuerzo, mi dolor para que usted aprendiera, y logre ir a la semifinal con la Preparatoria Carter…y usted…¿Me paga así?... No entiendo, no sé que busca burlándose de mí, de mis sentimientos…

Kenshin estaba shockeado. No sabía que responder. Solo atinó a acercarse más, haciendo que ella retrocediera, llegando a toparse con una pared.

-¿Aún te gusto?-dijo él, delicadamente en su oído.

Ella no respondió, sólo asintió nerviosamente.

-Dilo, dime que te gusto…que te gusta… ¡Dilo!

-Me gustas, Kenshin. Mucho…demasiado…

Kenshin gimió antes sus palabras. Ella lo miró, nerviosa sintiendo como la boca de él se acercaba nuevamente, para sellar la suya. Y no se opuso, muy al contrario, siguió con eso.

Kenshin se sentían incomodo en esa posición, siendo él demasiado alto y ella pequeña, así que la tomó en brazos, aun manteniendo el beso, y la sentó en el pupitre. Kaoru, extasiada por el mar de emociones que estaba viviendo, rodeó el cuello de su acompañante, acercándolo más a él, para profundizar el beso. Las manos de Kenshin exploraban sobre sus ropas gigantes, sus formas. Él sacó su polo enorme y vio el cambio de semblante del pelirrojo: de un rostro que mostraba debilidad, vislumbró la pasión que emanaban sus ojos dorados. El tocó el encaje negro del sostén, denotando que los pezones de Kaoru se endurecían al tacto. En un rápido movimiento, el logró sacar el brassier, mostrando sus senos, grandes, suaves, suyos… Kaoru sentía miedo. No sabía como había llegado a eso. Y sólo pudo reprimir un grito cuando Kenshin metió en su boca un de sus senos. Su lengua, loca e impasible, besaba todo su seno, mordisqueaba su pezón, y ella, como acto reflejo, lo tomó de la mata de pelos rojos y lo acercó mucho más a su pecho, para que no terminara.

-Ken…shin…

-Dime, mi amor…-dijo él, regresando a su boca, mientras acariciaba uno de sus senos con su mano.

-Me siento…mojada.

Kenshin sabía a lo que se refería.

-Kaoru, amor, relájate… todo a su tiempo amor…eres tan dulce, tan suave…

-Yo te amo, Kenshin…

-Yo no lo sé…Kaoru, no te puedo prometer amarte, pero si quererte.

Kaoru paró en seco. Eso no quería para ella, para su vida. Tomó sus ropas y se las puso casi al instante.

-Kaoru… ¿Qué pasa?-dijo Kenshin descolocado

-Yo no puedo entregarme a alguien que no me sabe valorar, y a quien nunca me va a amar…. Lo siento.- dijo saliendo del salón, dejándolo a él en un sueño.

Gracias chicas::

setsuna17

AkinaKamiyaHimura

kaoruyukishiro

BUBU30

Su apoyo en muy importante, de verdad que si, gracias y sugerencias, porfavor! Para hacer de este fic mas suyo que mio! Jajajja gracias!


	4. Imposible

Hola!

Bien, primero hay que repetir el hecho que no soy la dueña de los personajes, lo lamento mucho…no tengo tanto dinero jajaja. En fin, creo que leer esto nos esta retardando de lo que necesitamos hacer: leer el cap cuatro ne? Las quiero.

Capítulo 4: Imposible

Había pasado 2 semanas de eso. Y no había dormido más de media hora diaria. Kaoru lo traía loco… ni en sueños lo dejaba solo. Ella toda era un pecado, y después de tenerla entre sus brazos se dio cuenta que no podía vivir sin ella… Al principio creyó que sólo podía ser algo carnal, algo que con una puta cualquiera podría arreglar, pero mientras pasaba el tiempo, se daba cuenta que cada vez era menos de eso y más de soledad… se había acostumbrado a verla reir, a enseñarle cosas, a mirarla concentrada o hacerse la valiente. En esos meses habían congeniando bien, primero como tutora-alumno, después como amigos, y luego, como amantes . A pesar de ello, Kaoru aún iba a clases y hacía que él no estaba ahí. Y siempre estaba con ese pelinegro amigo suyo, que era sumamente guapo, lo que causaba la desconfianza del pelirrojo. Estaba cansado… Kaoru ni lo miraba y él se volvía loco al saber que quizás aquel pelinegro, según supo llamado Aoshi, podría tocar su cabello, sus finas curvas, su piel blanca, sus deliciosos senos…no, Kaoru era suya, y nadie la iba a tener aparte de él… De eso se iba a segurar el mismo.

-Kenshin ¿Pasa algo?-dijo Tomoe, besando su mejilla, al notarlo distraído

-Vete. No te quiero cerca de mí.- habló el pelirrojo mientras todos miraban asombrados.

-¡Pero que te pasa!-dijo la pelinegra, causando de que todos los del salón voltearan a mirarla.- Estas dos semanas ni me has besado, me evitas todos los días, no quieres tocarme ¡que te pasa, kenshin! Somos novios, por Dios.

-Si te sientes mal porque no cumplo mi papel de novio…entonces, terminamos. Yo no puedo seguir con alguien que dice amarme y nunca me apoyó cuando lo necesité, que se revolcó con uno de mis compañeros para asegurarse el futuro y con quien sabe Dios también…porque para más…Dejémoslo ahí, Tomoe. Ni me interesa mantener una relación conmigo, ni tampoco quiero estar cerca de ustedes… los que dicen ser mis amigos, que cuando realmente quería ayuda, nunca me la prestaron, ustedes son la misma escoria que Tomoe. La única que estuvo conmigo fue Kaoru Kamiya, mientras que ustedes se desvivían para dejarme malparado y pensaban lo peor de mi…

-¿Así que todo es por esa puta, Kenshin?-dijo Tomoe, señalando a Kaoru, que estaba a punto de llorar.- Seguro que te revolcaste tú con ella y te gusto ¿Verdad? Y la muy asquerosa te metió ideas… Muérete Kenshin, aquí, nadie te quiere, así que ¡vete!

-La única prostituta aquí eres tú, Tomoe. Ella es una dama y no una porquería como tú. Ella no necesita de andar media desnuda para ser importante, en cambio tú… no gastaré más mis palabras contigo. Y ni que lo pidas, que yo mismo me voy, no puedo seguir con la porquería que son ustedes…-dijo Kenshin, azotando la puerta y dejando a todos perplejos.

%%%%%%%%%··········$$$$$$$$$$/""""""""""""""""

-Tengo que hablar contigo, Shinomori.

Aoshi volteó. Sabía que el pelirrojo vendría un día, pero no espero que fuera tan pronto.

-No sé que es lo que podamos hablar, Himura.- habló el pelinegro sin inmutarse.

-Sabes a lo que me refiero.

-¿A Kaoru? Pues bien, ella aún esta dolida, y avergonzada por lo de ayer. No se que más puedo decirte.

-Sólo dile que nos encontremos…mañana, en le parque Illinois, a las 4…dile que no falte.

-Yo se lo haré participe, pero no esperes que vaya. Yo no hago milagros.

&&&&&&&&&&%%%%%%%%%%%$$$$$$$$$···········((((((((((

Eran las 7 de la noche. No vendría. Lo sabía. Pero igual fue, esperando de que por lo menos pensara en aparecer, por cosa de suerte. No fue, y ya se le habían acabo las ideas. No sabía que hacer….

-No entiendo que esperas con esto, Kenshin…-dijo Kaoru, saliendo detrás de un árbol, sorprendiéndolo.

-Te amo.

-Lo siento, ya no puedo decir lo mismo.- habló simplemente, mientras lo miraba demasiado fría para su gusto.

-No te puedes olvidar tan rápido de mí…Kaoru, recién lo entendí, entendí que te amo… Perdóname, no quise…

-Es muy tarde. Yo también entendí que esto era una ilusión… lo siento…

-No me mientas, no sabes lo que significas para mí, te amo…

-Me di cuenta que…amo a Aoshi. Él siempre estuvo conmigo, en fin, por muchas cosas, decidí hacerlo mi compañero. Me halaga saber que me amas, pero no puedo mentirte. Y bueno…nos amamos. Y bueno…eres un gran chico, pero lamento ya no poder corresponderte.- dijo ella, mientras se alejaba y dejaba atónito al pelirrojo, que recordaba perfectamente esas palabras.

/

Notas:

Guaaaaa, estoy muy emocionada. Este es el capitulo cuatro y, aunque no lo crean, esta historia es como…un pasaje de mi propia vida. Es interesante saber que les gusta el fic.

Mis agradecimientos especiales van para nuestra setsuna17 , Akina Kamiya Himura, BUBU30 (que se sorprendió porque es la primera ves que la mencionan en un fic, y de verdad me encanta que haya sido yo ya que eres una de mis mas queridas lectoras), kaoruyukishiro ,y, por ultimo y definitivamente no menos importante, Blankaoru . Te sere sincera: No me imaginaba que me comentarias el fic, y no sabes cuanto te lo agradezco, de corazón. Es para mi muy importante y les agradezco a todas por el apoyo, y por las ganas de apoyar tanto al fic como a la escritora.

Gracias por amar el fic, las quiero.

Lunacreciente27


	5. New situation

-¿Crees que está bien lo que haces, Kaoru?

-Claro que está bien, Aoshi… Kenshin y yo no estamos destinados el uno para el otro… y supongo que se creerá lo que le dije.

-No me preocupa que lo crea, me preocupas tú.

-Yo estoy bien… de verdad.

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢÷÷÷÷÷÷÷"""""········$$$$$$$$%%%%%%%

Kenshin tomó su cuarta botella, mientras pedía la quinta. La amaba y ella, se iba con otro. Con el que pidió ayuda. Pobre iluso.

-Si sigues tomando como un desquiciado, no te diré donde vive.

Reconocía esa voz. Y la odiaba. Ni bien se volteó trató de golpearlo, pero el alcohol recién hizo sus efectos. Se cayó al instante.

-¿qué quieres? Me quitaste al amor de mi vida ¿Qué mas me puedes quitar ahora?-dijo sorbiendo otro trago de la botella.

-…

-¡Habla! ¡No te quedes callado!

-Ya te dije, deja de tomar.

-¡¿Acaso eres mi madre, para decirme que hacer? Después de lo que me hiciste…-sorbió un poco de la botella.- … Despues…

-Yo no te he hecho nada.- lo miró Aoshi de la forma más seria que podía.- ¿Por qué dices eso?

Kenshin sólo volteó a verlo. Era un chico guapo, debía reconocerlo, tenía una gran cantidad de admiradoras igual que él, pero su personalidad, pasiva y reservada, mataba pasiones rápidamente. Además de ello, era el amigo fiel de Kaoru. No recordaba muchas veces haberla visto sin él, sólo cuando tenían las clases particulares él se retiraba, porque, por lo demás, estaban juntos siempre. Y le dolió. Le dolió en el corazón saber de que él si merecía estar en el lugar dónde Kenshin quería estar: Al lado de Kaoru, besando sus labios dulces e inexpertos, tocando su cabello azabache, acariciando su piel nívea, tomando entre sus manos sus suaves y generosos pechos…

-Porque Kaoru se quedó contigo ¿Te sientes mejor por restregarme tu felicidad en mis narices?-habló Kenshin, tratando de pararse nuevamente y mirar a los ojos azules frío de Aoshi.- Quizás tú merezcas más su amor, su belleza y su hermosa personalidad, pero sabes que ella aún me ama a mí….aunque lo niegue delante de cualquiera ¡Debes saber que ella mientras está a tu lado, piensa en mí! Y yo jamás dejaré de pensar en ella… Yo la amo… De verdad…

Aoshi rió. Tanto que en el lugar hizo eco. Todos miraban la escena y no entendían la reacción del guapo chico moreno, incluso Kenshin tenía el rostro desencajado.

-Jamás pensé verte alguna vez como lo hago ahora, Himura-san. Es decir, esa es una reacción muy típica de Kaoru, y se nota que ella te ha calado en el alma, Kenshin…-dijo mirando fijamente al pelirrojo.- Kaoru te mintió. No tenemos absolutamente nada juntos, no nos interesa tenerlo ahora, aunque no te niego que nos interesó alguna vez… Yo sabía que tu te enamorarías de Kao, no me preguntes cómo, pero lo sabía… Ella es una chica adorable, tranquila pero explosiva a la vez, es talentosa y emotiva, y eso es algo que un chico inteligente, como creo que ahora eres Himura, dejaría sin más. Esta es su dirección, búscala mañana y, por favor, no hagas más el ridículo hoy.

·······$$$$$$$&&&&&&&&(((((((/÷"""""""≠≠≠≠≠≠≠""""""""""

Kenshin salió de su casa. La conversación de ayer con Shinomori fue corta y eficiente, y le agradecía interiormente por la ayuda con Kaoru, que ahora debía aprovechar al máximo.

Cuando se dio cuenta, llegó a la casa donde se suponía que vivía Kaoru. Era una residencia normal, con un segundo piso y con un solo balcón. La casa estaba rodeada por pasto verde y recién regado, mientras que sólo una luz de la casa estaba prendida. Vio que alguien salía del balcón y agradeció que ese alguien fuera Kaoru. Ella inconcientemente dejó la puerta abierta, lo suficiente para que Kenshin identificara que ese era su cuarto. Y sólo el pelirrojo atinó a sonreír. Bingo.

#¢∞∞¬÷""""""""""""÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬"""""÷%%&&$$$$$$$$

A Kaoru le encantaba la noche. Era la parte del día que más le gustaba, por lo cual, ella siempre salía de su balcón para mirar el cielo negro decorado con estrellitas para terminar su día. Esta vez no fue la excepción.

Después de estar algunos minutos afuera decidió entrar para irse a dormir. Se sacó rápidamente la ropa del día y se puso la piyama nueva que le regaló mamá, la cual le dijo que ese era un piyama para señoritas de su edad y no esos calcetines largos hasta la rodilla, y esos pantaloncillos de chico que ella siempre usaba al dormir. El dichoso piyama consistía en un camisón de seda negro, hasta la mitad del muslo, con encaje también negro en la parte superior y en las tiritas que mantenían el vestidito en su lugar. Era muy de señorita, dijo ella en sus adentros y comenzó a pensar en todo lo que había pasado.

Ella no era lo que era el vestido. No era una chica, era una mujer con ropa de hombre. No se maquillaba ni solía usar esa ropa, y tampoco quería lucir muchas veces muy provocativa. Pero hoy estaba sola. Mamá había salido con su nuevo novio, un europeo de nombre Marck, y no iba a llegar hasta el día siguiente y ella, curiosamente, quería saber lo que era ser una chica. Una chica de verdad.

Tomó todo el maquillaje de su madre y lo estiró frente a su cama. Se pinto los labios rojo carmesí y los ojos de color plomizo, para contrastar con su piyama; se rizó las pestañas, hasta dejarlas largas negras y se hecho un poco de brillo en los labios para que el rojo pareciese sangre. Y se miró al espejo. Y vio que era inmensamente bonita, y si quería, podía ser bastante sensual. Abrió su cajón de ropa interior y sacó la más sugerente, la que nunca había usado. Se la puso y le pareció que ella era otra. Hasta que escuchó un sonido raro. Un sonido que la alarmó.

NOTAS DE AUTORA:

Bueno, supongo que la consideraran ca corto, lo siento T_T! en fin, agradezco esta ves a nuestras amigas Blankaoru , kiranamie , BUBU30 y setsuna17 . Gracias chicas! Muchisismas graciassss!


	6. Comienzo

Kenshin subió silenciosamente por una enredadera que había cerca del balcón, sorprendiéndose de lo sigiloso que podía llegar a ser. Al llegar a la puerta, decidió si era mejor entrar así de frente, sin preguntar, o si era más propio tocar la puerta. Total, no podía tirarlo del balcón, a pesar de todo.

Justo cuando estuvo a punto de tocar la puerta, vio a Kaoru cambiada con un camisón negro muy provocativo, haciéndola mucho más hermosa. Kenshin casi se atraganta con su saliva. Justo cuando pensaba tocar la puerta por segunda vez, Kaoru salió. Después de algunos minutos entró nuevamente y traía consigo un neceser, el cual vació frente a su cama y estiró el contenido. Era maquillaje…¿Y para que Kaoru necesitaría de ellos?... No lo supo hasta que vio un liquido rojo acariciando sus labios deliciosos, y unas sombras plomas pintando sus párpados. Kenshin la miró cuando terminó su trabajo y no supo como reaccionar. Estaba hecha una belleza infinita, inexplicable, … Si sin maquillaje era hermosa…¡Con este era una diosa!

Inclusive hasta el momento era todo perfectamente adorable, era simplemente una chica joven comportándose como…una chica joven. Todo estaba bien hasta ahí, y por tercera vez Kenshin decidió tocar la puerta, pero se lo impidió el hecho de que Kaoru buscaba algo de su armario, entonces supo que la chica aún no había terminado. Cuando pudo divisar lo que tenía en sus manos, enrojeció totalmente y una parte de él se emocionó bastante. Lencería. Kaoru tenía en sus manos ¡Lencería! Pero no pudo prevenir lo que venía: Kaoru se desvistió totalmente, ante sus ojos, mientras casi le sale sangre de la nariz por la situación. No duró mucho tiempo así, y se puso la ropa interior que hasta hace algún momento adoró Kenshin. Y, entre el sofoco de ver a Kaoru de esa forma, y de la estupidez que lo había embargado, chocó con una maceta que había cerca, haciendo que cayera precipitosamente y haciendo un ruido muy fuerte en la puerta. En ese momento, pensó que hubiera sido mejor haber tocado la primera vez.

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬·""""""$%%%%%%&&&&&&&&/

Kaoru miró a la puerta de su balcón. El sonido había venido desde ahí. Fue hasta allá sigilosamente, sin siquiera ponerse nada encima. Y vio una cabeza roja. Y se quedó sin respiración.

¬¬¬¬¬6/"""""""(((((((&&&&&&&

Kenshin abrió los ojos…Le dolía la cabeza un montón. Trató de moverse y sintió una cosa suave debajo de sí: Era una cama. Una cama rosa muy suavecita, muy acolchonadita. Y recordó todo.

-¿Kenshin?

Siguió el origen de la voz, aún ya sabiendo de antemano de quién era. Llevaba el cabello recogido nuevamente en un moño desordenado, un polo gigante y unos pantaloncillos. No se había quitado el maquillaje, suponía por el apuro de tener a un pelirrojo hentai tirado bocabajo, sangrado de la nariz e inconsciente.

Ella se acercó a su cama, le quitó la toalla de la frente, la enjuagó y se la puso de nuevo. Él la miraba solamente, sin quitarle la vista de encima. Cuando terminó la acción, lo miró directamente a los ojos.

-¿Qué hacías allí, Kenshin? Ya hablamos y te dije que tengo una relación con Aoshi, y creo que lo más saludable para los dos…

-No mientas más, Kaoru. Aoshi vino a buscarme ayer: Me dijo la verdad, ya no sigas con esa farsa.

-Bueno, ya que sabes, entonces no tendré porque darte explicación alguna para decirte que ya no quiero estar cerca de ti, ya no necesito buscar más excusas entonces…- dijo Kaoru, encontrando valentía de donde no sabía que existía, y pensando seriamente en tácticas tortuosas para Aoshi al mismo tiempo.

-¿Por qué te quieres alejar de mi?- habló Kenshin acercándose a Kaoru, para mirar más de cerca sus ojos azules.- Si sabes que nos amamos…

-Amor no es lo único en una relación, Kenshin. Tú eres diferente, ¡Somos los dos tan diferentes! ¡Dios! Nunca funcionaría lo nuestro… Yo soy, como alguna vez dijiste, una rata de biblioteca…tú eres un deportista popular… y no quiero decir con eso que yo soy menos que tú, sino que sé que nuestra vida está diferenciada en muchos aspectos: Tus amigos no son mis amigos, tus gustos no son los míos, tus prioridades definitivamente son diferentes a las mías… Somos como el agua y el aceite… Jamás seremos uno. Y tú lo sabes. Lo sabes muy bien.

Kenshin vio sus ojos: aguados azules, como aquella vez. Pero esta vez las lágrimas salían sin parar, sin querer él limpiarlas, ni ella contenerlas.

La entendía. La entendía perfectamente. Eran absolutamente contrarios, y quizás eso mismo, la misma diferencia, era lo que le gustaba de ella: La poca importancia que le daba a su apariencia, a lo que dirán los demás, su gusto por los estudios, por el futuro, por el mañana… era risueña, soñadora, sentimental, algo alocada, pero dulce, hermosa, y simple. Tan simple y humana, para nada robotizada ni planificada. Todo era nuevo para ella, todo era natural… la amaba así, como era, con el sentimiento más puro que pudo en algún momento albergar para con alguien…para con Kaoru Kamiya.

Se acercó mucho más, sorprendiendo a Kaoru y le estampó un beso. Las lágrimas de Kaoru no cesaban y se encontraban en los labios de ambos, mientras Kenshin la besaba con suavidad, como para perdurar aquel momento. Las manos de Kenshin se acercaron a las de ella, casi instantáneamente, sintiendo su calor, su delicadeza. Kenshin supo más que nunca que era el amor en ese momento: era querer alargar la estancia con ella, sin no querer ir más allá, sino con la verdadera intención de amar, de entregar cariño, de buscarlo y recibirlo.

Nunca le iba a mentir. Ella ni su corazón podrían soportarlo más. Kenshin llenaba esos vacíos con sus besos, con ese amor contagiante, con esos detalles… Ahora sentía sus diferencias tan lejanas y cortas, como si no existieran, como si en realidad Kenshin y Kaoru fueran dos humanos que se amaban, sin importar su verdadera vida detrás de esas cuatro paredes. Cuando sintió las manos de Kenshin en las suyas, soltó un suspiro, que era entre tranquilidad y amor.

Al terminar el beso, Kaoru aún mantenía sus ojos llorosos. Kenshin sintió ternura. Ella era adorable, infinita, inexplicable…

-Te amo.- dijo el pelirrojo juntando sus narices, y aún manteniendo el contacto visual.- Por favor, no lo niegues, dime que…

-Te amo, Kenshin. Con el alma, el corazón y la vida. De verdad.- cortó Kaoru, para luego deslizarse entre los brazos de Kenshin para abrazarlo. Él solo se dignó a acariciarle el cabello azabache, echándose juntos a la cama. Ella enterró su rostro en el hombro de Kenshin, mientras el tomaba mechones de su cabello y lo enrollaba en sus dedos. Y supo que con él quería vivir siempre, bajo cualquier dificultad, sin importar el resto. Si el mundo se iba contra ellos, no le interesaba realmente, porque su amor era más grande que eso inclusive. Valía más que las críticas y las malas intenciones. Solo eran Kenshin y ella. Nada más.

Muchas Gracias Chicas! A todas, todas!


	7. Capitulo Final

Al despertar sintió los jazmines rodeándolo por doquier. Miró a su lado y vio a Kaoru dormida, en su brazo, con los labios pecaminosamente rojos aún y su cabello largo sobre su pecho. Podía estar días mirándola, sin aburrirse. Era linda, suave, deli…

-Kaoru ¿Ya despertaste?- dijo una voz, de la que suponía que era su madre. Y Kenshin recordó, que en efecto, esta hora era el momento de levantarse.

-Kaoru.- la movió un poco, pero ella no despertaba, peor aún, ella enterraba sus brazos en el suyo y gimió ante en contacto. Esa era Kaoru, ardiente y dulce hasta dormida.- Despierta Kaoru…Por favor, tu madre está aquí…

Entre sueños Kaoru escuchó lo que Kenshin le dijo, y no pasó ni dos segundos para que sus ojos azules se abrieran de par en par.

-Métete bajo la cama ¡Ahora, Kenshin!-dijo subiendo la colcha para que entrara y pudiese taparlo. Él lo hizo sin problemas, mientras que compartía una sonrisa de complicidad con su amada.

-Kaoru.- dijo su madre abriendo la puerta y encontrándose a una Kaoru bastante tranquila y parsimoniosa.- ¿Vas a ir a la escuela? Te has levantado muy tarde… Bueno, no importa. No vayas, un día que no lo hagas no matará a nadie ¿no?-dijo ella sonriendo a su única hija.- Bueno, no más cuchicheos, me voy a trabajar. Te amo, cuídate.

Cuando su madre salió del cuarto, Kenshin salió de su escondite. Kaoru lo vio, ordenando su cabello rojizo y limpiando su polo blanco. Era él, su…¿novio?

-Kenshin…¿Qué somos?

-¿Qué somos? No lo entiendo, Kaoru.

-¿Somos…novios?-dijo nerviosa, intentando no cruzar su mirada con la de Kenshin. Él sonrió. Esa pequeña lo volvía loco, era hermosa.

-Claro, si tú lo quieres… Creo que esperas que te lo pregunte ¿Verdad?

Kaoru asintió entre el sonrojo y el nerviosismo.

-Kaoru Kamiya…¿Deseas ser mi novia?-habló Kenshin arrodillándose frente a ella, mirándola intensamente, mientras que Kaoru tenía el rostro del color de su cabello. Cuando lo vio bajo sus ojos, Kaoru se sorprendió. Todo el mundo sabía como él se le había declarado a Tomoe: le dio un beso, tuvieron relaciones y, entre trago y trago, le pidió ser su novia. Esa era una faceta que ella solo conocía de Kenshin: La del chico romántico, y no la del maniático ninfómano borracho que conocían Tomoe y todos los demás. Eso era lindo. Kenshin era lindo.

Él no necesitó de respuesta alguna: solo necesitaba de verla así, tan linda y despeinada, somnolienta, sonriente…dulce, calurosa, tranquila, amorosa…Era Kaoru. Su Kaoru. Podía verla sin abrir los ojos, tocarla sin sentir su piel, amarla sin saber donde está… la amaba sin importar la situación, el tiempo y el espacio. La amaba, a ella misma, sin más.

Tocó la puerta una vez y sintió pasos acercándose. Ese día era ciertamente un día especial, porque sino no estaría vestido con un esmoquin negro y una camisa blanca deslumbrante. Una corbatita michi decoraba su cuello y sus manos se entrelazaban entre ellas como signo de nerviosismo. Cuando abrió la puerta suspiró. Era la madre de Kaoru.

-Pasa hijo, Kaoru está terminando de arreglarse.

-Gracias, señora.

-No me digas señora porfavor…llamame Kagome porfavor.

-Claro, señorita Kagome.

La mamá de Kaoru se fue riendo nerviosamente después de invitar cordialmente a Kenshin a sentarse mientras esperaba a su hija. No había pasado ni 15 minutos para que de la escalera descendiera una Kaoru diferente. Su cabello estaba recogido en un moñito simple y su vestido de satén color aguamarina le quedaba precioso. Era un chica simple, bonita y…

-Estás preciosa.- Kenshin la miró embobado: nunca en su vida había visto una chica tan hermosa. Quizás las mujeres de las revistas o de la televisión fuesen bellezas pero la de Kaoru era una belleza especial. Una belleza indescriptible que yacía de su simpleza y personalidad.

Kaoru sonrojó. Kenshin podía ser tan exagerado a veces…pero lo amaba tanto… y si además se ponía a reparar que tan guapo estaba ese día ¡Se enamoraría tres veces más! Ese Kenshin, todo bien parecido y dulce, solo para ella.

-¡La foto! ¡La foto antes de que se vayan!

La mamá de Kaoru les tomó una foto de despedida y recordatorio de la graduación, y le dio un beso en la frente a Kaoru antes de partir.

-Yo pensaba que Aoshi estaría contigo para siempre. Hasta pensé que se casarían, pero me sorprendiste con tal pelirrojo bromista…Kaoru, vive la vida y disfrútala, que yo siempre te estaré apoyando.- dijo la mamá a solas antes de que saliera su hija. Quizás en ese momento se iría a una fiesta de fin de curso pero para ella su Kaoru ya estaba partiendo para seguir su propio camino y no podía impedírselo.

-Y menos con un pelirrojo tan mono.- habló Kagome mientras cerraba la puerta y veía partir a la pareja.

La noche fue estupenda, inclusive conoció a la hermana menor de Tomoe, Misao, muy diferente a la ex de Kenshin, ya que era súper agradable y dulce.

-Esa Tomoe-chan. Nunca supo conservar a nuestro Kenshin a su lado, pero soy feliz que esté con alguien como tú.- dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo a Kenshin a modo de complicidad.- Y me dijiste que tenías un amigo ¿Aoshi, se llamaba?

Aoshi estaba en una esquina. No habría ido a la fiesta pero su madre fue específica con ello: "¡Es tu última actividad escolar, así que te vas!". Su mamá que no entendía que… no podía ver a Kaoru con…

-¿Ao-kun?

-¿Kaoru?.- Aoshi se asombró. Kaoru estaba ahí junto a él en ese momento, sin Himura. Pero ¿Qué hacía sola? ¿Himura no habría venido?

-Claro ¿Quién más sería, sino?

-¿Y Himura?- dijo despacio, tomando aire para pasarlo poco a poco

-Allí, junto a la pelinegra de vestido violeta.

-Si fuera tú, me preocuparía.- habló después de divisar a la pareja que hablaba amenamente.

-¿Por qué, Ao-kun?

-Porque la pelinegra es preciosa.

-¿Yale?

Había ganado una beca. Kaoru estaba a punto de partir a un lugar diferente con gente diferente…con hombres, hombres sedientos de mujeres dulces y inocentes como Kaoru.

-¿Kenshin? ¿Pasa algo?

-No, nada.

-Uhmm… ya veo…¿Me ayudas con mi maleta?- Kenshin comenzó a odiar esa maleta que la alejaba de su Kaoru, su pequeña Kao-chan.

-¿Y que se supone que haga mientras te extrañe demasiado, Kaoru? ¿Comerme el peluche que te regalé en la graduación?

-Buena idea, Ken…-se rió quedamente. Ese Kenshin no había leído su buzón de correo esta mañana. Si supiera…

-¿Por qué te ríes? ¿Eso te parece gracioso, Kaoru Kamiya?

-Cuando decidas ver tu correo, me llamas y me dices que tal ¿Está bien?

-¿Correo?

-¡Me encanta Yale!

-Por la mirada de ayer, no parecía Kenshin-dijo Kaoru mientras recibía el aire de la carretera en el convertible azul eléctrico de Kenshin. Kenshin había ganado una beca por deportes también para Yale, para su gusto, por supuesto.

-¿Qué mirada? ¡Nada Kaoru, nada! Estás alucinando, mi vida.

-¿Alucinando? ¿Alucinando, de verdad?

-Claro, mi amor, claro que sí…bueno, quizás tengas algo de razón pero…-Kenshin la miró divertido y le sonrió dulcemente.

-¿Algo de razón, eh?

-Sólo algo. Te amo, Kaoru,

-¿Me amas?- Kaoru lo miró sorprendida mientras Kenshin se alternaba viendo entre Kaoru y la carretera vacía.

-¿Y cómo no hacerlo? Si eres Kaoru y todo de Kaoru me gusta. Todo de Kaoru es de Kenshin y todo de Kenshin es de Kaoru.

-¿También el convertible?- dijo mientras lo miraba de forma juguetona.

-No, eso no.

-¡Kenshin!

-¡¿Qué?!.- y se reían mutuamente mientras miraban el horizonte con los mismos ojos.

Notas de Autora:

El cap final, todo un atributo al mundo de Kenshin Himura y el Kenshingumi, por supuesto. Mi fic creo que estuvo interesante, jajajaja, espero que haya sido así por lo menos y me encantó recibir el apoyo de las chicas de la página sobre esto. Es para mí ciertamente una gran experiencia y renuevo mis agradecimientos a todas las personas que hicieron esto posible y que colaboraron en su redacción y progreso. Ahora, en este momento, estoy pensando en como terminará un acto único con el titulo de "Divorcio" que estaré publicando próximamente y que espero que tenga la misma acogida, sin más, Arigatou a todas.

Lunacreciente27, a sus servicios ;)


End file.
